


Soccer Errors

by EndorCiphor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke, Drabble, Gen, Soccer, bellamy - Freeform, learningsoccer, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndorCiphor/pseuds/EndorCiphor
Summary: Just a short drabble in which Bellamy has no clue how to play soccer.





	Soccer Errors

He had never learned to play soccer. Out of the many ancient games of the Ark they played, soccer wasn’t one of them. He knew that the upper class citizens had watched it but he never got the chance. Bellamy watched as Clarke pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail, a faded blue ribbon to show what team she was on. 

She looked over at him and grinned. It was a bright smile- a rare one that touched her eyes and made all the past events seem like they had never happened. Maybe she was right when she mentioned they needed a friendly competition to ease the uneasiness around Arcadia. “What’s the matter Bell? Scared we’re going to beat you?” she asked.

He shook his head, attempting to hide the fact he couldn’t play. “Not gonna happen princess. Red team will win.”

“Well then I guess you shouldn’t have the ball first then.” She finished tying her boots and started lightly kicking the ball. Bellamy lunged to try to get it from her possession but instead ended up with his face in the grass. Why didn’t he take the time to learn this in space? Clarke laughed and offered him a hand up. “I’m guessing you haven’t played soccer before?”

“Um….” Bellamy’s face turned a light shade of red. “No...I guess I haven’t.”

“Do you want me to teach you a little bit? You know so my team doesn’t crush you guys by too much.” 

“Sure...that would be great,” he chuckled nervously.

“Great! Follow me!” And with that, Clarke grabbed his hand and led him towards the goal to learn soccer. 


End file.
